Thoughts
by Lotti's Lot
Summary: The Eragon Characters, and their thoughts on their spouses, and lovers. R and R.
1. Arya: My Immortal

**THOUGHTS**

**CHAPTER ONE: ARYA**

He's been dead almost a year now. It seems like a millennium. I hate Durza for what he did to me. If Eragon hadn't killed him I would have. I loved him, and then that Shade had to kill him… and my heart.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here_

I remember when he died. I couldn't cry. I had to run else waste the life he gave for me to live. So I ran. Sometimes I regret doing so and wish I had died with him. But wishes can't come true. I cried later though. When I woke up in that cell, Durza probably thought I was crying from the pain of his beatings. But no, physical pain is nothing compared what I felt then or how I feel now.

_And it won't leave me alone __  
__These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

We had been lovers for many years. More then many live. He had been my companion and friend when I was little, and made me feel as if I was just a normal elf, and not the princess. His brown eyes had enchanted me, and his smile made me want to reflect it and I did.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me_

Then he was murdered and I now have another seeking my love that I do not return and never will. I love Eragon but as a younger brother and friend. Nothing more. He is sweet, but I had to hurt him. I tried warning him over the pain I would cause him if he tried to pursue me. But he was ignorant and foolish and I tore his heart to shreds. The look on his face when I did almost made me want to say I loved him

to, but I don't and that would have hurt him even more then I did. He will thank me one day for that. But right now he is trying to mend.

_You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Things shall return to normal once I return to the Varden. Eragon won't be chasing me and I will be left with my Faolin. The one man I will always love.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

But for now I will stay here with my daughter- yes we had a little girl now three year's old- and tell her stories of the father she never knew, and never will.

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

It's at times like these I wish I believed in Gods and the afterlife, but I don't.

So I will watch as this war goes on and fight in it, waiting for my time so I will no more have to suffer living without my dear sweet Faolin. Who knows this war may be a good thing to help get my mind off him. But for now I will wish until someone comes with some emergency to interrupt my dreams.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_


	2. Nasuada: My Heart Will Go On

**Due to a request I am now doing Nasuada; enjoy**

**Denial: I don't own any of the characters they are all Christopher Paolini's. (Can you believe denial came up o the thesaurus when I typed up disclaimer?)**

**Nasuada**

Nasuada looked out across the bay in the early morning light, from her bedroom window. The bloody battle that had taken place on the burning planes had been a full month ago. It was hard to believe it had been that long.

_Every night in my dreams I see you_

_I feel you._

_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

She had woken up crying from yet another dream… a dream about him. Well it had been more of a nightmare than a dream. There had been the red dragon once again swooping down from the sky. The rider on it's back smiling evilly at the scene of carnage below him.

_Near. Far._

_Wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more_

_You open the door and you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

She leaned against the railing and once again her mind turned back to that brief time with him, back when he was free, and not bound by that horrible king to do his evil bidding. When he had barely known her but, still said he loved her. That night when she had come into his cell, and he had first kissed her. He loved her. She knew so, or at least that he had.

_Love an touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till you're gone._

_Love was when I loved you._

_The one true time I hold you _

_In my life you'll always go on._

Nasuada shook her head trying to hold down those tears that were beginning to well up into her eyes. She knew the dream hadn't been real and that he would never become like his father, but then there was that voice in the back of her head that was the reason for the dreams.

_Near, Far._

_Where ever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more_

_You open the door and you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

Turning away from the scene of serenity before her, Nasuada returned to her bed clutching in her hands a gold chain he had given her. No one but the two of them knew about it. And no one but the two of them ever would.

_Your. Hear._

_There's nothing I fear,_

_You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

Slowly she crawled back under the silk covers. They reminded her of the feeling of his black hair beneath her fingers. After a while she drifted off into a light slumber, and from her lips was heard one word, "Murtagh."

**Please review. Flames are welcome.**


	3. Morzan: Better Than Me

**Disclaimer: **me don't own neither the song no the characters. For those of you who don't know the song is by Hinder and is called 'Better Than Me'

**MORZAN**

_Think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

Locks of greasy black hair fell over into the man's face, once beautiful now marred by the evil that now filled him. Morzan lay awake in his bed, pondering and considering, things people would never believe him to think; the one thing that had dominated his mind the entire week; Selena.

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be._

What he pondered was what she had asked him the night before, when he had returned to the palace, leaving her in a state of heavy pregnancy. She had asked him, "Morzan, do you love me?" He knew she hadn't expected an answer, just as he knew he would never give her one- partly because he didn't know him-self.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me._

And now the question haunted him. It scared him- to believe anything scared him was amazing- that it was possible that he just might love his wife.

Selena, embodied the very meaning of perfect in his mind. She was beautiful, bright, and loving- she had to be loving to love him. Yes she loved the man deeply eve4n if she believed that he didn't return it. She loved him even though he was a horrible devil spawn, and this almost made him ashamed for her- for loving a creature like him.

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

Morzan stared out into the ebony blackness, cold defiance glittering in his heartless eyes. He knew he felt something for her, but he didn't want to, and refused to admit both to himself, and her, that he just might love her.

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

"She deserves better than you," Brom had told him once, and inside the foresworn agreed with him; Though only on the inside.

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remembered_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

He loved her there was now no doubt about that, but she would never know, neither would anyone else. So inside of himself, Morzan locked away the knowledge in the pit that so long ago replaced his heart in which at the bottom lay a steel vaulted box, that held it in it's waking coma.

He didn't deserve her. Maybe someday she would realize it and leave him for someone that did.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_(And I think you should know this)_

_(You deserve much better than me)_

**Like? Didn't? Tell me reviews are good.**

**Who do you want next**

**Katrina**

**Roran**

**Faolin**

**Selana (part 1, or part 2)**


	4. Katrina: Somewhere Out There

**KATRINA**

The pale light of the full moon flickered in through a crack in the stone prison, casting ghostly shadows into the room of which the woman slumped against the wall, her mind listless. She looked longingly out it- almost starving to be out there with it, and not in the hell hole that she was rotting in, wishing to be with him once again.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

Katrina rubbed at her eyes that had been red from crying until she had cried out all her tears. She had no idea how long she had been at Helgrind, and at that point she didn't care. All she cared about was surviving to just taste _his _lips one more time.

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

She still couldn't believe that her father had betrayed her. Her own _father! Why? _She whaled to herself. _Why did life have to be so bad! _

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

A star moved out in front of the crack, and Katrina closed her eyes, a wish forming in her mind. She wished he were with her, taking her way, some where far, far away from Helgrind.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

The tears began to flow again, again, they always came. Oh how she missed him, like a rose misses the sun on a rainy day. His touch on her cheek, his comforting arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder, as he gently with his strong arms would squeeze away the pain.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

Much, much later, when the tears had once again all been cried out of her system, Katrina slept, a shallow restless sleep, with dreams plaguing her, dreams that hung thick in her clouded mind.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

She dreamt of him, wielding his hammer against the Ra'zac, fighting them for both his life and hers- their life. Then an arrow was shot through his breast and he fell, crying out her name, then the nightmare was swept away by the wind of her mind.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

The next day was the same as before, as was the next and the next, and life went on like that for a long time, and every day she dreamt, dreamt, of the day her love would one day come rescue her, and caress her once more.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

**Review people, I won't update until I get at least seven more. And thanks to all of you that have been, I love you all. Special thanks to alsdssg, my first reviewer ever.**

**UP NEXT**

**Roran**

**Islanzadí**

**Murtagh**

**Selena (part one is with Morzan, part two is Brom)**

**Now go click on that blue gray button on the left hand side of this screen where it says submit review, and review.**

** -The Red Night's Revenge**


	5. Her: Teardrops On My Guitar

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters or the any thing that has to do with Eragon, and the song belongs to Taylor Swift, and if I owned either I wouldn't be writing on this site, nor would I be writing the totally awesome book I am working on (second draft in progress.)

**THE GIRL**

_Away, away, you shall fly away,_

_O'er the peaks and vales_

_To the land beyond. _

_Away, away, you shall fly away,_

_And never return to me._

_Gone! Gone, you shall be from me_

_And I will never see you again._

_Gone! Gone, you shall be from me_

_Though I wait for you evermore_

She watched him as he flew away, the mourning and sorrow intent in her eyes as she struggled to hold back her tears. Eragon was gone, and still he knew her not and she knew in her mind that he would never notice her- even if this war ended with both of them alive there was no hope for her to be with him, especially since he still pined over the princess, Arya.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

A deep sigh emanated from her cherry red lips, coming from the deep within her heart- or where it had been before he left it was now with him. In her mind she replayed the song she had sung at the Agaeti Blodhren- the one she had written just for him.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

The breeze whipped up her long waist length brown hair- as soft as the summer breeze that flew through the trees, brown eyes that had blue rings in them looked at the surroundings that had once been so bright and colorful with him there to light them- were now dull and gray. Already with hi gone just a few minutes- flying way on his glittering blue dragon unknowingly killing her from the inside.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

With just a little hesitance and a quick glance around, the elf, walked swiftly to his old quarters- where until that morning he had resided- and climbed inside the dragon riders home. She breathed in deeply, as if taking he first breath of fresh air, inhaling his sweet scent that permeated the entirety of the tree. It was like a drug to her as she continued her deep breathes- trapping his fragrance forever in her head, as she continued on her high.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

She sighed to herself again thinking once again just how lucky Arya was, having captured the heart of the young elf's first true love.

She remembered dancing with him, spinning around and around in the shade of the trees sheer bliss and love radiating from her whole self as they laughed, played, and danced. His laugh had seemed more musical then any elf's she had ever heard. It still rang in her ears and she knew she would never forget it, just as she would never forget his face and his voice, and even more so his courage.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She lay down on his bed, the feathery soft cushions containing the very essence of the boy that had become a man, the love of her life, and the only one she would ever have and she knew it.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

She fell asleep there inhaling everything he was- creating a memory as she would call it in later years- and dreaming without sleeping. She would miss him so much, more than she would air if her breath was forbidden, just as she had her love for him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…_

She pulled a note from her pocket, and placed it beneath the pillow, part of her hoping he would someday come back and find it, another part just wishing he would never come back to her mind to torture her as he did.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**Hey ya'll. Well I decided to be nice and update, and since I only got one vote on who to do next, I chose by my self, and with this I hope you all realize my intense dislike of the Arya/Eragon pairing, by the way- it is ****IMPOSSIBLE. ****Arya told Eragon in the ancient language that she saw him as no more then a friend, and they would never be more, and don't give me any of your arguments I've heard them all, so just wait, I will be right when Eragon ends up with this girl. **

**Up next voting**

**Eragon**

**Murtagh**

**Roran**

**Read and review.**

**-The Red Night's Revenge**


	6. Murtagh: Kiss Me, Kill Me

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters or the song. C.P. and MEST do.

**MURTAGH**

The breeze of early dawn flipped through his long black mop of hair, as he rested his training sword against the block of cinder which he joined. For reasons unknown to him- thoughts of her had once again drifted into his walled mind. How they ever snuck passed the high barricades of which he had built to specifically block her out- was beyond him. Yet for just that one time in so long, he let them pass by unheeded.

_One, two, three  
A tragedy that's built on destiny  
It left you with everything but  
Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with  
Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise _

This valentine is doomed  
The smell of blood has filled this room  
If I could do it all again  
I would change most every single thing

Every time she entered into his mind, he was immediately reminded of the taste of her chocolate colored lips, and the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg that would radiate off her skin.

_I would let you_

Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture   
But killing me would be too easy

He sat down and gave way, burying his face into his large hands, slumped against Thorn's foreleg- who stepped from Murtagh's mind. All of the man's senses reacted to the flood of memories. His skin tingled, and his fingers almost felt the cool, thickness of her black locks running in between them, and falling through. The coal blackness of her fiery eyes, alive with passion and versatility. The heat of her breath, blowing against his cheek, and the taste, and smell of her neck as he had kissed it, while placing the chain of gold on it.

_Our tragedy  
Seems to be killing everything it sees  
Like death itself_

This valentine still looms  
In the darkest hour, the killing moon  
If I could do it all again

I would let you

Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

He had kissed her but once. It had been the night before the battle. She had entered into the room they called a cell, and informed him, that her father gave his permission for him to fight in the coming onslaught. And then he had in turn begged her to go away with the other women and children, yet she had adamantly refuse- pigheadedness was one of her strongest traits. He had kissed her then, and at the same time, releasing a huge build up of emotion and passion.

_This valentine still looms  
In the darkest hour, the killing moon  
If I could do it all again_

I would let you

Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Then just days later the twins had separated them. The weeks that had followed, were a sheer hell, and they were almost over. Though during the day she was blocked out, at night… at night she won the battle of dominance. And yet they would soon stop.

_Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)   
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy _

Killing me would be too easy

Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives  
My eyes went blind  
Believe when I say 

Hell burns bright  
When this night dies

Hell burns bright

Yes, they would soon end, because- even if it was for but a moment- he would see her again- even if it was in the midst of a battle in which they were pitched against each other.

_Kiss me  
Kill me  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy_

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Kiss me (You're all I'm wanting)  
Kill me (This feeling's haunting)  
Your kiss is torture  
But killing me would be too easy

Killing me would be too easy

Too easy, too easy, too easy, too easy

**Hey ya'll, sorry for the late update, I was in Seattle for the weekend to go to a bell conference- yes I play the handbells- it was lots of fun. Anyway thanks all for reviewing all. Lots of Love. **

**UP NEXT VOTE**

**FAOLIN**

**ISLANDZANI**

**SELENA (PART ONE WITH MORZAN, OR PART TWO WITH BROM)**

**AND I AM DECIDING WHETHER OR NOT I AM GOING TO DO ANY OF THE FOLLOWING**

**SLOAN**

**GARROW**

**SAPHIRA**

**THORN**

**GLAEDR**

**AJIHAD**

**JOED**

**ORIK**


	7. Selena Part 1: I Dreamed A Dream

**DISCALAIMER: the characters not mine. the song is from les misrebles the musical, and is sung by fantine, i don't own it either.**

**SELENA**

Selena leaned against the frame of the window, and gazed into the dark night sky watching her husband ride off into the dark night. His silence had pierced her heart more then anything he could have said. He didn't love her. And she knew he never would.

_I dreamed a dream in days gone by._

_When hope was high_

_And life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die._

_I dream that God would be forgiving._

Slowly she turned away from the sill, and leaned against the cold stone castle wall, the castle of which she had no doubt she would reside the rest of her days in. A hand circled and rubbed her swollen belly, as she felt the unborn boy kick. He was their baby, yet she knew Morzan would care less when he was born.

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid._

_No song unsung_

_No wine untasted._

Her mind reflected on when they had first met. He had been so beautiful and strong, and she had been so young ignorant and loving. And she loved him immediately. How could she not. He had seemed so gentle their first encounter, as with the ones following, and yet she had never noticed the cold malicious smile that was fixed on his features. And without knowing how, she fell in love with him.

_But the tigers came at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder._

_As they tear your hope apart._

_As they turn your dream_

_To shame._

Finally she walked away, toward the soft bed of silk. She lay down and stared up at the canopy above, as the silent tears fell down her cheeks, creating crystal lined falls, as they landed on the soft silk pillows of which her lay on, as she slowly cried her self to sleep, and dreamt of him, and love.

_And still I dreamed he'd come to me_

_And we would live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather._

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed,_

_Now…life… has… killed…the dream I dreamed_

**Hope you liked.**

**Up next vote**

**Ajihad**

**Islandzadi**

**Eragon**


	8. Ajihad: What Hurts The Most

**Disclaimer: Angeline no own characters. CP does, and Rascal Flatts owns the song. By the way they are the best. **

**AJIHAD**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

The rain spattered the mountain he lived in as; he climbed up the steep slope to his favorite place- her grave.

It lay there nestled among the trees and brambles, sitting in total peace, the headstone small and blank the gray rock just standing there, the memory of a woman dead for so long.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Ajihad would often walk up there when the weather was so, the people of his kingdom ignoring him the most on days such as this. In sorrow he knelt down before the mound of earth, a dew weeds beginning to once again sprout on it. He pulled them from it and placed down on it just before the marker. They were her favorites; wild white roses.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Tears were seeping from his black eyes as sat there. He missed his wife more then anything from his former life, and wished more then anything that the slavers had stabbed him, and not her. He placed his ebony hand on the top of the stone and began muttering a soft prayer to the God or Gods or whatever was up there- he was never sure, yet he hoped someone was, because that would mean they would be together once again.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

When she had died the pain had almost killed him- but it hadn't. He had lived for one reason, and that was it. That reason was their daughter; Nasuada. If it wasn't for her, he doubted he would have lived this long, and would have killed himself many years before.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

And the worst part of her dying had been the fact that she had died when they had been fighting. He had not told her he loved her when she passed on. In fact, he hadn't even been there the last time she was conscious, and that pain was what made his life so bad.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

As the rain began to lessen, he walked away, after a kissing the headstone, and choking out his love for her through the tears. Little did he know that soon he would join her.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I love Rascal Flatts. Hope you liked.**

**UP NEXT VOTE**

**Faolin**

**Thorn**

**Joed**


	9. Faolin: Your Guardian Angel

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or… ahh you guys know the drill. Song is by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and is one of my all time favorite song.**

**FAOLIN**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face, I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

He wasn't dead quite yet, but was hanging on the breach of the world of the living preparing to enter in what he believed would be nothing. As he lay there, the pain coursing through his almost lifeless body, he was proud of how he was about to die- saving his love.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

His life passed by his eyes in seconds- yet going in slow motion. He remembered the first moment they had met, he had fallen in love with her then and there, and her green eyes had haunted her until he saw her next. Then there was there daughter- Liliana- she looked just like her mother, which had made him happy. He knew now that he would never be there to see her grow.

He died there, and then with Arya on his lips.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

It turns out that the elves were wrong, and there was something after death- other then the abyss they had imagined, and from there, Faolin watched Alagasia, and watched his lover and daughter as the days progressed laughing at the new rider's failed attempts to swoon the elvan princess.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

And there he stayed being their angel, helping them when they couldn't help themselves, and appearing in their dreams when he could. Faolin was their guardian angel.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just fro thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hey ya'll I love this song. Hope you do to, and sorry for the wait, the internets being weird. Read and review please. Flames are welcome too.**

**UP NEXT VOTE**

**Saphira**

**Islandzadi**

**Eragon**


	10. Eragon: Superman

**Eragon**

The stars of the night sky flickered and twinkled through his eyes, as Saphira soared through the midnight air, with Eragon lounging on her back- his own pressed up against the saddle- watching the universe float far above in a peaceful chaos.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

He had blocked Saphira from his mind as he pondered over many things- one of which depressed him to no end. He sighed a great breath of air receding from his lungs as a pair of emerald eyes strayed through his minds eye. He closed them trying to block the haunting beauty that was continually following him as he thought of her.

**I**_'m more than a bird: I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
It's not easy to be me_

_Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see_

He knew she was right, there was no way the two of them could ever be together, she saw him as nothing more then a friend, and thus his love was unrequited. 'Arya' he called through the anguish of his mind. He screwed up his face trying to block out the internal pain that permeated his heart and soul. Saphira did nothing, letting her rider lay there and wallow in his pain, venting his feelings inside.

_It may sound absurd: but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed: but won't you concede  
Even Heroes have the right to dream  
It's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away: away from me  
It's all right: You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy: or anything:_

He sighed once again, and stared at the stars while not really seeing them. He hated his life sometimes, especially times as these. He then would wish life would go back to how it had been on the farm, with Garrow still alive, and they were all decently happy. But yet he knew life would never be like that again. He was just sixteen. At least physically, and yet what he had seen was supposed to be meant to seen by people much, much, older then he. Yet part of him was glad he had seen what he had seen. He was no longer ignorant. And that was one thing he was glad of.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me_

_It's not easy to be me._

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**No what I have no idea how it ended up like that but, it did. I am very happy, I got 8 reviews from the last chapter, I'm so happy, and it was a tie on this chapter so the next one will be of Saphira. **

**And in other news, which excites me very much but may not you, I finished drawing the cover of my book, last Wednesday, and a while ago I printed off the first 70 pages of the second draft. Yea. And school got out today- but that doesn't mean I will be updating more, I almost have a life after all.**


	11. Saphira: Everything

**AN: hey ya'll sorry for the long wait, and stuff, Computer Apps, and all, never take it, it is freakishly boring.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own the eragon characters. whimpers and cries**

**And now the long promised chapter **

SAPHIRA

Sometimes it felt good to fly all by herself, no rider, no nothing but her and the sky, and her thoughts.

_I can be a nightmare of the grandest kind_

_I can withhold like it's going out of style_

_I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone_

_Who is as negative as I am sometimes_

She was depressed right now- didn't know a dragon could be depressed did you- and there was one reason for this, a glaring deep reason that not even Eragon had knowledge of. The fact was that Saphira- one of the last of her entire race- was in love with one she should never love. She loved Thorn.

_I am the wisest woman you've ever met_

_I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected_

_I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen and you've never met anyone_

_Who is as positive as I am sometimes_

But a simple thing this was, yet complicated to highest of levels. And if Eragon ever found out… she shuddered to think what her rider would think, what he would do if her secret was ever discovered.

And the most wonderful thing about her love for him was that he loved her just as much in the same way, and in the same magnitude. Together she knew they could reignite their race and bring the dragons back into existence but, both knew this could not happen yet. No not yet.

_You see everything you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

She sighed- well as well as dragons could sigh, bet you didn't know that either- and pushed her self higher into the dark night's cool air, as it passed through her glittering blue scales.

_I blame everyone else & not my own partaking_

_My passive aggressive-ness can be devastating_

_I'm terrified and mistrusting and you've never met anyone_

_Who is as closed down as I am sometimes_

The two of them met up that night, as they so often did. They did things that dragon's do- nothing dirty mind you- and parted once again the ache of their forbidden love.

_You see everything you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

Slowly as time passed by they became gradually closer, and closer, until they were almost everything that someone could be to you. They were in love at the deepest degree, and barely could conceal it form their riders, and yet somehow they still did, and they knew they would until the war was over and done with, and they could be together without the shame, and secrecy.

_What I resist persists and speaks louder than I know_

_What I resist you love no matter how low or high I go_

_I am the funniest woman that you've ever known_

_I am the dullest woman that you've ever known_

_I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known and you've never met anyone_

_Who is as everything as I am sometimes_

_You see everything you see every part_

_You see all my light and you love my dark_

_You dig everything of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**AN: hey all. sorry for the scare yesterday, apparently during freetime I can get on line and post so, be happy. i hoped you liked Saphira.**

**UPNEXT VOTE**

**Islandzadi**

**Selena pt. 2**

**Garrow**


	12. Selena Part 2: Can't Help Falling

**DISCLAIMER: Oy. For the last time. Me no own. wipes tears from eyes I'm fine blows nose I just need a moment.**

**Selena Part Two**

I smile graced Selena's lips as she watched her lover through the window. He flew away on his huge blue dragon, the same grin plastered to his own lips. For the first time in a long time, Selena was happy.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
_

She had no idea how it had all happened but it had, and she was glad that it had. Everything at the moment was perfect- she knew it wouldn't last, especially with the fact that she was again pregnant, and it was with Brom's child, not Morzan's.

_  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
_

She was still happy even with this complication. Yes it would only last for the shortest of times, but still life was like that. She would die soon anyway- this she knew from the fortune teller Angela- and both of her sons would be motherless, but at least she could save this unborn one yet.

In a matter of months her world would come crashing down on her, but right then it didn't matter. Life was good for the first time in years._  
_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
some things are meant to be  
take my hand, take my whole life too  
for I can't help falling in love with you  
for I can't help falling in love with you_

_xXXXx_

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry for the long update and that this was a really short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. Thankx for reviewing. Keep it up.**

**This is all that's left of the ones I am going to do, unless you guys think up any others. Vote wisely.**

**Glaedr**

**Islandzandi**

**Garrow**

**Thorn**

**Sloan**


	13. Thorn: Lithium

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own the eragon characters. whimpers and cries. And the song is by Evanescence, which by now I am guessing you have figured out that I really like their music.**

**Thorn**

Dreams are cruel things. Thorn knew this. The experiences were not pretty. Thus he was addicted to forgetting. 

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.  


If bloodshed wasn't a drug before he came along, it was now.

When in the midst of a battle- mock or otherwise- he forgot her, and that they would never be.

_  
Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow._

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.  


Then came the day that saved him. She found him. She saved him. He could be free of his drug.

_  
Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes._

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, ...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.'

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry that this was a really short chapter, but I think it fits it all. Guess I lied when I said I'd make it longer. LOL. If you all vote for one that I have lots of ideas for, it will be longer. Thankx for reviewing. **

**This is all that's left of the ones I am going to do, unless you guys think up any others. Vote wisely.**

**Glaedr**

**Islandzandi**

**Garrow**

**Sloan**

**Orik**

**Hrothgar**

**Orrin**

**Should I do Orimis, because I'm not sure**


	14. Islandzadi: She Remembers Love

Disclaimer: I don't own her. Him. or the song which is by Lila McCann., and is called, She Remembers Love.

**Islandzadi**

Evander, Evander. Many years had passed since his death, and she still would weep over him in the dead of the night, while the rest of the forest slept. Streaks of salty water would make rivulets down her cheeks as she lay on her side, arms clutching the soft swan feather pillow. She was cold. She didn't have him there to abate the cold, and sorrow. The sorrow for him.

_When her grandkids comes to visit her  
Sometimes she forgets their names  
Her memory is selective now  
Small details just fade away  
She looks out the windows with a vacant stare  
She can't remember what she's doing there_

The wrinkles were beginning to appear on her hands and face. The truth of age was ever so slowly creeping into her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Yet she didn't even care if it took over her. Making its mark here and there, in barely noticeable manifestations.

_  
But she remembers love  
The blue in his eyes  
Hot summer nights  
It's like she's memorized his every touch  
And how he swept her heart away  
Like it was yesterday  
She remembers love_

His blue eyes were beginning to fade though. As each year moved on, they seemed duller, and ever harder to recall. As was the touch of his fingers on her cheek, or the shivers they would send through her at the slightest brush of skin. But then she could always feel that overwhelming swelling in her breast as she gazed endlessly at the farth of him that would lie beside her bed, and her hand would caress the soft black hair pictured there, her fingers tracing the lips.

_  
On her dresser there's a special box  
Where she keeps a fade flower  
From a wild field where they made love  
And woke each other's first desire  
The passion never died for sixty years  
And since she's lost him, some things haven't been so clear_

And then a deep sorrow would fall from her eyes as her fingers traced every curve and crinkle in his sweet loving face, and feel his skin as soft as a babies rub against her fingers deep in the confines of her memories. Memories of happy peaceful times when life had almost been simple- at least as simple as it could be for one of royalty.

_  
But she remembers love  
The blue in his eyes  
Hot summer nights  
It's like she's memorized his every touch  
And how he swept her heart away  
Like it was yesterday  
She remembers love_

Islandzadi clutched the farth against her bosom as she broke down in tears of the acutest sorrow and pain, only one who has lost love can hold. They would go on all night. And she would cry away all her worries and fears, and melt into his arms- the arms of a ghost. How she wished there was an afterlife like the dwarves and humans believed. Maybe there was. But she didn't dwell on this thought all it would bring was false hope, and suicidal thoughts. But…

_  
Now she comes and goes  
and doesn't always know  
What day it is, what year it is  
Or who somebody was, but..._

But she remembers love  
The blue in his eyes  
Hot summer nights  
It's like she's memorized his every touch  
And how he swept her heart away  
Like it was yesterday  
She remembers love

She remembers love

…she still remembered.

xXXXx

**AN:** Reviewers, I love you guys. I'm so, so, so, so sorry I have not updated in so long

**Up Next Vote**

**Glaedr**

**Garrow**

**Sloan**

**Orik**

**Hrothgar**

**Orrin**

**Orimis**

**Joed**

**Evander**

**Durza (it will be interesting)**

**Roran (I thought I did him already. Sorry.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Roran: Everything I Do I Do It For You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, and the song is Bryan Adams.  
**

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
_

Sleep never came. I never did theses days. And it wouldn't for many more days to come. Long days of endless torture. Never-ending. No one around him really understood, but then how could they. Few had lost ones as dear to them as he, and had yet to even be with them.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_

At night, once Horst had discovered him crying. He had tried to get the young man to give up on his quest for Katrina, and just to go on with his life. They hadn't talked since

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
_

Soon though, he thought to himself as he tried to doze off into sleep. Soon they would be together again. Nothing would stop it. Nothing could stop it.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

He would always love her. It was an inbreakable type of love. On that never ends. He sighed as he drifted off into sleep, for the first time in days.

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

**AN: I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I will try to do so more often. Reviews, will speed things up ** hint hint.

**Up Next Vote**

**Glaedr**

**Garrow**

**Sloan**

**Orik**

**Hrothgar**

**Orrin**

**Orimis**

**Joed**

**Evander**

**Durza**


	16. Durza: Haunted

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the song is Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. **

**And by almost a unanimous vote… drum role please….**

**DURZA**

Everything seems so…empty at night in bed sometimes now. Why, he would think to himself as the minutes slowly ticked by in an unending whirlpool of time. The voices that always spoke in his head seemed to have grown ever louder, and louder as each second stepped by as he stared into the endless space before him.

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
_

It was rather odd that he missed her. Her spitting replies, and hate filled eyes. those eyes always still would somehow cats a spell on him that would bring back that stupid fumbling boy he had been so many years. The boy he had so many times tried to forget, in so many ways. It never worked, and she just brought those suppressed moments back to the surface. Tortured moments. And she was now gone, her and her green eyes.

_Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside  
_

It felt like dying all over again, and again. She was not in his arms. nor would she ever be again. Not that those moments had ever been long, nor would she have remembered them. It seems to have fallen in love with ones captive is not such a good idea. Not a good one at all.

Some might have said he was incapable of such a love as this, and even he had thought so at times. Those times were forever gone, until he forgot again…or died.

_  
Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
_

Right now he was thinking of where she was. He had a pretty good idea of where this was, yet he had not made much of an effort to get her back, no matter what he told the master. Durza turned over on his side in the hard bed, the dark purple bags around concealed maroon eyes revealing themselves more then ever.

_  
Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart_

_I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise  
_

It would have been a lie to say that he didn't miss her, but then the shade was a talented liar, and well practiced too. Maybe he would someday successfully lie to himself. He needed her, but then shades aren't supposed to need elves, so maybe he didn't…

_  
Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me  
_

…Or maybe he did.

_  
Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

_You were smiling_

**Hello my little people. i love you very much, so many reviewed. i now feel loved...almost.**

**UPNEXT VOTE**

**Joed**

**Evander**

**Orrin **

**Oromis**

**Hrothgar**

**Orik**

**Sloan**

**Glaedr**

**Garrow**

**REVIEW **_  
_


	17. Oromis: Beautiful

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. The song is called Beautiful by Lifehouse, I don't own it either.**

**OROMIS**

_Finally here, won't stay too late.  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you.  
You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace,  
again.  
_

**The**young Oromis lay under a tree, his arm wrapped tightly around a young elvan woman. His eyes gently glided across her half-awake form. A sigh of the deepest contentment escaped his lips, as he turned his eyes back to the green overhead. Life couldn't be better then at that moment.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light, to my soul.  
You are my purpose, you're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'  
_

With every second of her presence his mind drifted farther into her, and his heart was ever more captured by her ocean blue eyes, that began to open and a smile slipping onto her groggy features. The young woman snuggled in closer to her lover. As their eyes met he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers in a chaste kiss. Love radiated from every pore of his being.

_yeah..._

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now.  
_

The two of them had grown up together. Their whole lives they had known each other as none other could. Through every moment of frustration in his intense training she had been there. Through every struggle of mastery, she had held his hand. Never had two known everything of the other so thoroughly.

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

Every second they touched his heart beat sped up, ever more. He was on her high.

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

Nothing, no one- except maybe Glaedr- had he felt such a deep connection with. Never had he wanted anyone but her, and never would he. They were in love. Oromis, and his childhood sweetheart. Many years more would they stay like that. Forever even.

_'Cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything, everything. _

_'Cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything, everything._

_'Cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything, everything.  
_

_'Cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything, everything._

When she died his life fell apart. Never had any blow hit him so hard. Never would another one hurt as much. Ever since he felt as if his heart had died. He might not have made it much longer if she had not, in her last breaths asked for him to survive. He did, and not a day would go by that he didn't think of her in his arms, lying under a tree, staring into one another's eyes, moving each other into the world of Nirvana.

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?' _

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

_And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me 'How could it be any better than this?'_

_Would you tell me 'How could it be, any better than this?'_

**Hey all. Thank You all so much for reviewing. I hope you like this one just as much. Keep reviewing.**

**UPNEXT VOTE**

**Joed**

**Evander **

**Orrin**

**Hrothgar**

**Orik**

**Sloan**

**Glaedr**

**Garrow**

**If you have any song ideas for them, please tell me. **_  
_


	18. Glaedr: Into the West

Disclaimer: I own neither Glaedr nor the song Into the West by Annie Lennox

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glaedr nor the song **_**Into the West**_** by Annie Lennox. It's from Lord of the Rings.**

Looking up at the clear blue night sky, emotionless gaze string into the grand nothingness that was the heavens, he neither sighed nor pined this night. Rather he was content. It was the anniversary of the last day him and his mate had ever and would ever spend together. She had long ago died in the wars.

_Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You've come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across the distant shore  
_

Forever was he to remember her in the last night huddled up close together in a rare show of intimacy, when they had slept peacefully together.

_Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping_

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  


Above in the sky the sun slowly began to rise, and finally the sigh came, one of endless sorrow yet continual content. With a rumble he got to his feet and leapt for the air… 

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass_

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: «We have come now to the end»  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West

…And flew to the sea. To her grave- invisible- into the west.

**Hello all. I have updated. Sorry if its not that great, I couldn't really come up with anything good for Glaedr, but I figured I would try. May be the next chapter will be better, which I won't be able to write unless you guys review and vote. Reviews create incentive for updates, hint hint.**

**UPNEXT VOTE**

**Joed**

**Evander **

**Orrin**

**Hrothgar**

**Orik**

**Sloan**

**Garrow**

**Song ideas, anyone.**


End file.
